On the House
by MediumDripKlaine
Summary: Kurt isn't thrilled when Rachel drags him to a charity auction at Dalton, but what happens when he spontaneously bids on the cute, dark-haired boy who walks across the stage?


**This has been written for awhile, but I never posted it because I couldn't come up with a title. I suck at titles, so sorry it's so bad :p**

**Inspired by this photoset! waltzy . tumblr p****ost/19987273996/au-meme-kiss-auction**

* * *

Kurt didn't know why he agreed to attend this particular auction anyway. Sure, it was for charity and what's the worst that could happen by accompanying his best friend, Rachel Berry, for the night? She wanted to find a date tonight, someone she hoped would make her ex-boyfriend, Finn Hudson, jealous. It didn't make much sense to Kurt, but what else could he do but smile and nod and follow her through the beautifully-engraved double doors of Dalton?

Kurt had never been to a kissing auction before. If he were to be completely honest, it seemed a bit strange for an all-boys school to choose _that_ kind of fundraiser, but the more he thought about it, the more logical it became. These _were_ teenage boys, after-all, and where else would eligible bachelorettes find a wide variety of single men to date in Ohio?

That was the thing, though. Dalton was an all-boys school, and while Kurt was out and proud, he was also convinced he was the only gay male in the state. He felt a little out of place surrounded by numerous girls ready to place their bid. Not only that, but he hadn't even had his first kiss yet. He would have to make sure Rachel knew just how much she owed him for tagging along.

They took their seats near the front and chatted, mostly about Glee club, until an older male in a sweater vest that made Kurt want to cringe walked onto the stage and took his place behind the podium.

"Good evening, ladies." Kurt tried not to glare at Rachel, but things were already starting to get on his nerves. As if every single person in the room was female.

"Thank you for coming out today to support Dalton's first annual kissing auction. We're very appreciative of the support and generous donations we have already received. All proceeds from tonight's even will go to the local children's hospital to help renovate the rooms and make each child's stay a tad bit more enjoyable. With that being said, why don't we start the bidding!"

Kurt watched as a young male with longer blonde hair made his way onto the stage. He took his place next to the podium, and as soon as the first bid was made, Kurt turned his attention to his phone. He couldn't tell you what happened in the next twenty minutes because he was too busy texting everyone he could think of, trying to find a possible savior. He didn't even bother to do much more than nod when Rachel bounced up and down after purchasing her boy and heading towards the stage. However, one particular boy _did _happen to get his attention.

Kurt looked away from his phone, pocketing it even, when a shorter, dark-haired boy timidly made his way across the stage. He took his place near the podium and Kurt noticed the way he was fidgeting with his hands as if he were nervous. The bidding started at $5, the price for every opening bid.

Kurt couldn't look away from the hazel eyes scanning the room. It seemed as if the boy were almost _looking_ for something. That's when their eyes met. Kurt wanted to look away, but something in boy's desperate gaze kept him focused on the eyes still staring back at him.

Before he knew it, Kurt sat up a little straighter and raised his hand in the air. "Fifty dollars," he called out. The boy's eyes went wide, and Kurt immediately regretted making an offer, especially one forty-five dollars higher than necessary. What was he thinking anyway? He was gay and every single man auctioned off tonight was surely straight.

But no one bothered to challenge his bid, and the next thing Kurt knew, he was walking up onto the stage and handing over the last fifty dollars he'd received from helping his dad with the paperwork at the garage.

He looked at the boy with uneasiness and a silent "sorry" in his eyes. The boy just nodded and smiled slightly before extending his hand. Kurt didn't know what else to do, so he slid his hand into the boy's like he was supposed to and allowed himself to be led out of the room and into a hallway. They walked in silence before turning into a large room. The boy shut the doors behind them, which only made Kurt's nerves escalate.

Before the boy could say anything, Kurt spoke up. "I'm so sorry for bidding like that. I don't know what came over me, and we don't have to do this. I can just go find my friend. I actually made the bid for her in case her-"

"Wait." The boy reached out to grab Kurt's arm when he tried to pass. "Did you really bid for her?"

"Y-yeah," Kurt stuttered. He almost thought he saw the boy's face fall. It must have just been his imagination.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Why do you ask?" Kurt's curiosity got the better of him.

"I… I just thought you might have been… g-gay." The boy avoided eye contact and moved around Kurt. He sat down at the end of the brown leather couch.

Once Kurt found his voice and the feeling returned to his body, he shuffled over and sat down next to the boy. "I am," he said quietly.

The boy looked up quickly with a little bit of renewed hope in his eyes. "You are?"

Kurt laughed. "Does that really surprise you?"

The boy returned his smile. "I'm Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you, Blaine." Kurt realized they were sitting a little too close, but used Blaine's close proximity to his advantage and gently nudged their shoulders together. "I'm Kurt." There was a brief silence before Kurt spoke up again. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you agree to this auction if you are gay? I-I mean, you must have known that a girl would bid on you."

"You're much more beautiful than any girl I've ever seen."

"Th-thank you." Kurt tried to hide the color that rose to his cheeks. "But if I hadn't shown up, you would have been stuck with someone else."

Blaine shrugged, but looked down at his hands. "My cousin is a patient at the hospital. I've seen how horrible each stay is for her, and I thought if she could get through all of the crap she's been put through, I could survive one night and a kiss with a girl I don't even like, as long as it helped her and other kids in similar situations."

Kurt didn't know what to say so hesitantly reached over and took Blaine's hand. "That is the most selfless thing I've ever heard someone say, Blaine."

Blaine looked up at him, and Kurt didn't miss the way Blaine's gaze flickered to his lips. "Can I be selfish now?"

"I know I just met you, but I don't think you have it in you." Kurt subconsciously moved closer to Blaine, and by the time Blaine spoke again, they were just inches apart.

"I still owe you a kiss, and I'd much rather give it to you than your friend," Blaine whispered.

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to ignore the way Blaine's grip on his hand had tightened. "W-what friend?"

That was all it took for Blaine to close the last few centimeters between them and place their lips together in a gentle kiss. It was everything Kurt had imagined his first kiss to be. There was the unfamiliar, but wonderful flutter of a thousand butterflies in his stomach. There was the way Blaine's soft lips felt against his and the electric shock that ran through his body when he felt Blaine's fingertips on his face. There was the feeling that he never wanted to stop, even if it meant breathing in the scent of Blaine for the rest of his life. Then, finally, there was the way he felt Blaine's tongue gently press between his lips as if he were almost too nervous to continue.

After a few more seconds, Blaine pulled away, but just enough to rest their foreheads together and look into Kurt's eyes. "Um, this one's on the house," he smiled bashfully.

Kurt smiled back at him and reached up to cup Blaine's face. "I'd pay for a million more if it meant I got to keep you."

"I think we can work something out." Blaine buried his hands in Kurt's hair and pulled him in for another kiss.

Kurt would have to remember to thank Rachel later.


End file.
